Yamisaka Ouma
Summary Yamisaka Ouma is a Japanese magician who, after meeting and falling in love with a woman who was slowly dying from a curse, kidnapped Index to draw from her mind the contents of the original grimoire Baopuzi, a Chinese grimoire that is said to hold the knowledge to create a miracle drug that can cure any illness or curse. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A physically, 9-B with magic Name: Yamisaka Ouma Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Magician Powers and Abilities: Magic, Enhanced Senses, Wind Manipulation, Invisibility, Mind Manipulation, Binding magic, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (All magicians have a defense against mind attacks, but the technique knocks them out) Attack Potency: Athlete level physically, Wall level with magic (Trashed Touma's entire apartment with his Piercing Bullet spell, caused similar levels of destruction when using his Severing Demon spell in a restaurant) Speed: Peak Human Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Athlete Class Durability: Athlete level Stamina: Above average Range: Several meters with magic attacks, likely several kilometers with Seeking Demon's Bow String Standard Equipment: Azusayumi Intelligence: Average, knowledgeable in magic Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, his mind reading technique is a two-way channel, so the target can also access his mind Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ouma_Wind_Demon.png|Wind Demon's Bow String Ouma_Piercing_Bullet.png|Piercing Bullet's Bow String Ouma_Seeking_Demon.png|Seeking Demon's Bow String Ouma_Severing_Demon.png|Severing Demon's Bow String Ouma_Invisible_Demon.png|Invisible Demon's Bow String Magic: Ouma mainly uses an Azusayumi (梓弓 Catalpa Bow), a ritual instrument normally used in ceremonial dances by priests. The bow's purpose is not the shooting of arrows, but to use the pulling of the bow to cause sounds. It's is said that the impact can shake up demons. Originally, it was meant to be used to correct spiritual damage. Ouma's takes the form of a small bow mounted on a gauntlet on his right hand. Ouma can cast several spells by pulling the string of the bow to cause a sound. *'Enhanced Senses:' Ouma has had his five physical senses enhanced (presumably through magic) to the point shutting down one or two senses won't hinder him, which is why he usually keeps his eyes closed. *'Wind Demon's Bow String' (風魔の弦 Fūma no Gen): Ouma uses the bow to gather a large mass of air into a ball of wind the size of a beach ball near the ground. Since it's made of air, it's transparent and colorless, so it can't be seen with the naked eye. By stepping on it, Ouma can jump several meters into the air. *'Piercing Bullet's Bow String' (衝打の弦 Shōda no Gen): Ouma uses his bow to shoot a transparent metal-like ball. *'Seeking Demon's Bow String' (捜魔の弦 Sōma no Gen): The string of the bow resonates like a sonar, with the soft sound gradually becoming louder as it sweeps over the area to locate Ouma's target. Ouma was able to use this spell to scan the entirety of Academy City during his search for Index. *'Severing Demon's Bow String' (断魔の弦 Danma no Gen): Ouma uses his bow to shoot several slicing wind blades. The blades of air aren't shot one at a time, they are released together gathered into something smilar to a mini-tornado. *'Invisible Demon's Bow String' (透魔の弦 Tōma no Gen): Ouma uses his bow to turn himself and anyone he's carrying invisible. *'Confusing Demon's Bow String' (惑魔の弦 Wakuma no Gen): When leaving Academy City with Touma, Ouma used his bow to make the Anti-Skill at Academy City's gates think he had an exit permit. However, every person's mental barrier differs in strength, so the effects may differ. *'Rope Binding Magic' (縄縛術 Shiyōge Kujijutsu): A magic technique, apparently based on Shimenawa (注連縄 lit. Enclosing Ropes), which uses lengths of braided rice straw rope used for ritual purification in the Shinto religion. The technique is used to hold a person in bondage. While Ouma himself admits that rope binding spells are not his specialty, he claimed to be good enought to bind lesser demons. The technique can also be used for torture. Ouma can also use Shimenawa to set up a magic boundary. *'Lantern Festival' (盆踊り Bon Odori): Ouma uses several Shimenawa and talismans to set up a boundary that mixes Shinto and Buddhism. Whithin this boundary, his bow's effectiveness is raised to the point it can read minds, which he used to draw the content of Grimoires from Index's mind. However, this works both ways, so his target can read his mind as well. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Magic Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Bow Users Category:Air Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9